A Dance in the Rain
by F0x
Summary: Rosina 'Roz' was a witch. In fact, she had the powers to control water. Her first and last year at Hogwarts, her world gets smashed to pieces. But who will it be to put it back together? [Written in first person]
1. Chapter 1

"Rosina…Rosina…It is time…" I sat up, sweating. The same voice had haunted me in my dreams...I had had the same voice speak to me in my dreams since I was small, telling me stuff, counselling me about my problems, but recently, it had stated things that I was clueless about…about magic and witches and wizards…the voice had been entering my dreams more and more. I told myself it was just a dream and fell back onto my bed. I slept a sleepless night, about evil, spells, green light, and murder.

My name is Rosina Ferrari, but no one called me Rosina. I never let them. It was too much of a girly name, so I got people to call me Roz. I have brown hair which went just below my shoulder. I have a stylish side fringe. Yes, stylish, but heck annoying as it kept covering my eye. I could never tie it back into my hair, it was always too short. Talking about my hair, my hair length always stayed the same. I couldn't grow or cut it. Once I tried cutting my hair like a boy's so I didn't need to tie it up everyday but when I woke up the next morning, my hair was the same as before. This has never bothered me. I had grown used to it and also, when I asked my parents, they just smiled and told me I was special. Another one of my weirdly abnormal features I had grown used to was my colour changing eyes. They are usually clear blue when it's neutral but it turns into a lot of berserk colours according to my mood. My two unique features had never made me think I was that different to the other kids. Well, I had a huge immediate family. There was mum, dad (Krystal and David), Sophie (11), the twins Tyler and Sam (10), the other twins Clara and Charlotte (6), Charlie (8), Miles (4) and Hope, the newborn baby. And of course there's me, and at age 16, I was the eldest. Actually, my immediate family forms practically my whole family. My mum was an only child and Dad's older brother had only one child, around the same age as me, but we never see each other often since they live halfway across the world.

Us nine kids were all home-schooled because we live in a small town in the middle of nowhere in the countryside. My parents taught my siblings while I had a tutor who came every weekday. Mum and Dad said I was too old for them to teach and should have a better education. When I was a little younger, I whined to have my parents enrol me at a school but the nearest school wasn't for a mile or two so I stopped complaining. I secretly wished I went to a normal school but my parents already have my eight siblings to look after and I didn't want to be a burden to them.

Sometimes, I wonder if I really belonged to my family. All of my brothers and sisters and my parents had fairly light hair and in Hope's case, it was whitish-blonde but my hair was brown. When I asked, my dad said I had my grandfather's hair. But what would I know about that? I had never even seen him in photographs, let alone met him.

Time for a bit of my family history. My great great grandfather was Enzo Ferrari, the founder of the famous race cars. But my father didn't inherit the company. My uncle, who lives all the way around the world, did – he was the favourite one. My dad, however, inherited the somewhat huge mansion we were living in now. That and money enough to last all of our lifetimes. Compared to my uncles', our life would've been very poor as he got twice the money we have, every week. His son would probably be posh and spoilt.

The restless night caused me to be very moody and grumpy when I got out of bed at 7:30. My eyes were grey and the wind howled from outside. I went downstairs, passing the kitchen, where my parents were making breakfast. As I passed, my mother called out to me, "Hun! Breakfast in a few minutes!" but I ignored her. "Well, she's in a bit of a mood today, isn't she?" I heard mum say to dad. "Don't worry, it'll clear by midday and when it does, the storm will go with it," Dad chuckled. I was already at the far end of the corridor but I still heard it because of my sharp hearing but I completely ignored. He had obviously forgotten about my ears. It seemed they were supersonic and I heard a lot. If I strained hard enough, I could hear a floorboard creak on the other side of town. I made my way along the corridor to the living room and switched on the TV. I realised there was nothing good on as I flicked through the channels. Upstairs, I heard my baby sister awake and start wailing. 'Urgh,' I thought when my mother told me to go upstairs and bring Hope down but I still, reluctantly, did her favour.

Hope stopped crying at once when she saw me step through the door into her room. She smiled at me, showing a few of her newly grown teeth. I smiled and picked her up. She always cheered me up. I glanced out the window – it had stopped raining and a bit of sunlight had started to shine through the clouds.

Downstairs, in the kitchen, Roz's Dad looked out the window and smiled 'it seems Roz has cheered up already' he thought to himself.

"Mum! Dad!" I shouted as I tried to get downstairs as quickly as I could, which was particularly difficult as I had a baby in my arms. I ran into the kitchen. "Hope just spoke her first word!" I chattered excitedly and Hope, right on cue, sweetly said, "Roz," I was so excited! My baby sister had just said my name! Mum and Dad were beaming when I handed Hope over and it seemed like Mother Nature was pretty happy too as all the storm clouds had cleared.


	2. Chapter 2

The doorbell rang awhile after breakfast. 'That's odd' I thought 'We weren't expecting anyone today and we hardly ever have visitors' but I went to get the door anyway. As I was making my way to the door, I caught a few words on their quiet conversation. There were two fairly old voices: a woman and a man. "Are you sure about this Albus?" The woman asked. The man whom she called Albus replied, "Yes, I a quite sure, Minerva. Ava visited me in my dreams last night. It is time," That was creepy. That's what the woman said in my dreams last night. I opened the door and found two very odd looking people. The woman was wearing a long, greyish black dress and a short black cape. She had brown-grey hair and…was that a witch hat? The man was dressed even more ridiculously. He had a bright looking face and half moon spectacles sitting on the tip of his nose. His white beard and hair reached the ground and leaned on the velvet colour robes he was wearing. I gaped and my eyes turned yellow, the colour of confusion. The man smiled and I managed to stammer, "Is it Halloween already?" The man let out a delicate laugh, "No, I'm afraid you might've been mistaken Rosina. I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and this is Professor McGonagall, a teacher at the school. Are your parents' home?" I was somewhat shocked. 'Did he say witchcraft and wizardry? And how did he know my name?' I was just about to send the two loonies off when my dad appeared next to me. He was looking a little pale when he greeted them and invited them in. "Ah, Albus, I wasn't expecting you so soon, would you like some…tea or something?" Dad asked them when they sat down. "Tea would be nice," The man called Albus smiled. I had been shadowing my father with so many unanswered questions swarming in my head before he turned around and told me to fetch my mother and some tea. I was so confused…these people mean something if Dad was acting like this.

I heard them exchange greetings with my mum when I was waiting for the tea. My parents sat down. "Well, David and Krystal, you should know why we are here today," My parents replied, "Yes, yes, we do. You told us 17 years ago when you first came," My mum asked to be excused for a moment and sent my siblings outside, with Sophie in charge of Hope. Sophie was a very mature and sensible girl for an eleven year old. I grabbed a tray and took the tea to the lounge and placed their teas in front of them. "Should I…go?" I asked quietly directing the question to my parents but instead, Albus replied, "Please, stay, this is also about you." Dad patted the seat next to him and I plonked myself down onto it. "I'm not sure if you are aware of your special abilities Rosina," Dumbledore continued. He started listing them, "The hair, the eyes, your hearing, and your power with water," My eyes turned yellow, "What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you a story. A story of a very powerful and very gifted which called Ava Caliente. She was a very beautiful person, inside and out, one of my best friends. She had very, very sharp hearing, her hair was always the same length, her eyes changed colour according to her mood…but what she was know best for, was her power to control water and her ability to perform magic without the use of a wand. She had defeated a lot of, let's say, evil people and rid the world of fear. It was said that the witch or wizard who killed her would gained all her power and she herself, knew that this was true and that it wasn't a risk she could take as witches and wizards, like non-magical humans, also had good and bad. So she decided to transfer her powers to a child."

I was really confused now. All this talk about witches and wizards…they weren't real…were they? Dumbledore continued, "Ava travelled far and wide, hoping to find a young child who was good hearted, strong, responsible and one who would put other people's priorities before themselves, but despite the few characteristics she was hoping to find in one person, she couldn't find one, not one, with all the qualities. Ava was just about to give up hope when a baby girl was born, 17 years ago. She was the perfect one. Ava transferred all her powers to the baby girl and mysteriously disappeared the night after she was born. And that girl, my dear, is sitting right in front of me," Dumbledore beamed.

"Me?" I whispered, knowing the answer. Everything added up and fit together like a puzzle. "Yes, Rosina, you're a witch," Professor McGonagall said.

I lay in bed that night thinking about what the strange people had said, Professor Dumbledore had said that witches and wizards knew that Ava had given her powers to a certain girl and power-thirsty ones would do anything to kill me, to take my powers. The thought scared me and my parents. "There is only one place where Rosina would be safe. And there, we will teach her how to use and control her powers. Please consider sending her to my school," Dumbledore had said. Mum and Dad didn't give it a second thought, "If there's only one place where our daughter is safe, we want her to be there," Mum said defiantly, with tears in her eyes, I nearly cried at the thought of leaving my family. But Dumbledore had said something about a dark lord someone called Voldemort. And he was after me. "I will send one of my students in a few days to help you get sorted and you'll be spending the rest of the summer at the Weasley's" I dozed off thinking about what the people would be like.

The next morning, I was woken by my brothers and sisters' screams from downstairs. Sophie knocked them came into my room. "Mum and Dad told me everything," she simply stated and came over to sit next to me on my bed. "Everything?" I asked. "If everything includes how you're a witch and you're going away to magic school, then year, pretty much everything," she said. I chuckled. "So you're not…mad or anything?" I asked and looked at my sister. I realised how close we were. "Why would I be mad at you? I always knew there was something about you that made you special. But I'm not mad, not even jealous. This house needs someone like me to keep it running when you're gone!" She hugged me. I grinned, "You're my favourite sister, Soph," I whispered. "You're mine too," she whispered back and a tear rolled down my cheek


	3. Chapter 3

I cherished every moment I had with my family until one of the "students" Dumbledore said he would send turned up. Somehow, I had a feeling they would come on the third day and I didn't know whether to dread it or be excited. I don't think I had ever been away from my family before. _Ding dong_. The doorbell chimed and everyone in my family stopped what they were doing. Even Hope seemed to know something important was happening. We made our way the door and opened it. There was a girl standing on our front porch. She looked like she was my age, maybe a bit older, and she had bushy, curly brown hair. "Hi! I'm Hermione Granger! I'm here to pick Rosina up," she said excitedly. My family, being warm as they are, invited Hermione in and asked her if she wanted anything to drink. Charlotte asked me, "Who's Rosina?" and I replied, "That's me, silly," and pinched her nose playfully. "But you're Roz!" her twin, Clara objected and I explained that it was my short name but warned them "Don't call me Rosina!" and made my way to where my parents and the girl, Hermione, was. She spotted me and said, "Hi, I'm Hermione! You must be Rosina!"

"Call me Roz," I told her as I shook her hand, "So, when do we leave?"

"I was thinking maybe now. We have a lot to buy and the Weasleys' are expecting us," Hermione said. I shrugged an 'ok' and added, "Can you come help me with my trunk?"

"Sure," she said and we headed upstairs.

"You have quite a big family," Hermione said. I laughed, "Yeah, what about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I'm an only child," She said. I opened the door to my room. As she helped me close up my trunk, she said "You're a bit of tom-boy aren't you? You don't have any skirts or anything pink!" I laughed, "Yeah, icky stuff, that…Are your parents, you know, magical too?"

"No, actually, they're muggles," Hermione said.

"What's a muggle?" I asked, expecting some kind of weird answer.

"Huh? Oh, a muggle, sorry, I forgot you didn't know. It's a non magical person. Like normal people, your parents and stuff."

"Oh, and how do we get to…wherever we need to go?" I asked, realising I didn't know where wizards got their stuff.

"I don't think you've ever heard of floo powder?"

"Floo powder?"

"Obviously not, I'll show you later. Do you happen to have a normal fireplace here?"

"Yeah, old house, we have some," I led Hermione downstairs with a bit of difficulty considering the huge suitcase I had. When we got to the bottom landing, Hermione suddenly gave a little grown and muttered, "I can't believe I forgot!" she took out a wooden stick and murmured, "_Reducio_." I watched in awe as my suitcase shrunk to a size I could put into my pocket. So the wooden stick was a wand! "Wow," I breathed, "That's so cool!"

"That's really nothing; you'll be able to do that...and heaps more. We're not usually allowed to do magic out of school until we're of age but Professor Dumbledore permitted me today," Hermione said. "One sec," I bounded upstairs and retrieved my guitar. I loved my guitar. I had to beg my parents to let me learn it when I was six. "Do you mind shrinking this too?" I yelled to Hermione as I went down the stairs and put it in front of her and which she easily shrunk. I put it into my pocket. We made our way to a fireplace which was next to the room where my family was watching a movie. They came over to see what was going to happen.

"We're going to go now," I gave all my family members a hug. "I'll write to you," I said before turning back to Hermione. She took a little sack off her belt and dipped her hand into it. What she had in her hands when she took it out was a handful of powder. She gestured for me to grab a handful too. "Ok, you step into the fireplace, then shout the place you want to go and throw the powder at your feet. In this case, we shout Diagon Alley. Di-a-gon Alley. Get it?" Hermione instructed. I nodded. "I'll go first and you go after me, 'kay?" She stepped into the fireplace and shouted "Diagon Alley!" and was swallowed up but green flames. I gulped, "Well, then, I have to go, I love you all, see you at Christmas!" I waved my family goodbye and stepped into the fireplace. "Love you," My mother was crying and some of my siblings had tears in their eyes. They had been told I had to go to boarding school. "Diagon Alley!" I shouted and was off.

Other fireplaces seemed to whiz by me in a flash of colours until I slowed down and was spat out of a fireplace. I coughed out some ash and Hermione helped me up. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you to close your mouth," She giggled. I grinned and looked around. It was a bookshop, full of books. "Let's get our books shall we?" Hermione produced a list from her pocket, "Ok, since you're in the same year as me, only one list will be necessary." She went around taking two of each book and placed them in my arms. I felt a bit stupid asking the question I asked next, "Uh…what year are we in?"

"We're in our seventh year, and it's the last."

"What? But I don't know anything about magic, how am I going to graduate?"

"Oh, you know magic alright,"

"Whatsat supposed to mean?"

"Well, Dumbledore may not have told you this and I don't even know if I'm supposed to tell you. But, Ava Caliente transferred her memories to you too. Everything you'll have to know, it's up here," Hermione tapped her brain twice. I struggled to keep up with Hermione as she quickly walked around grabbing supplies with the huge tower of books I was carrying. "Oh, sorry, let me help you," She said when she suddenly spun around and nearly knocked over my tower of books. "You're going to be a very powerful witch," Hermione said seriously, "You have powers that some people in the world wouldn't even dream of having!"

"Why do you think Professor Dumbledore didn't tell me about having Ava's memories?"

"Well, to be honest, he wasn't so sure if you got them or not so he decided not to say in case he was wrong," Hermione headed for the cashier when I realised, "Wait! Hermione, I don't have any money!"

"I don't think muggle money would be any use here," she giggled. "Relax, Dumbledore got you some money from Ava Caliente's Gringotts account. Before she left, she said she wanted everything of hers' to belong to you," She paid and we left. "I feel so guilty. It's like I'm taking all of Ava's stuff. Her powers, and now her money," I confided. Hermione patted me on the back, "She did choose you herself, Roz," Then, she took me by the hand and dragged me into a robe shop.

I came out of the changing room wearing the Hogwarts School Uniform and a disgusted frown. "What?" Hermione giggled when she saw my face. "Can I really not wear the boys' uniform? Have you asked?"

"Of course not silly! Besides, you don't look too bad in the uniform!" She pushed me back into the change room to change back into my proper clothes. We paid for my uniform and went out of my shop. I'd seen the different coloured uniforms for Hogwarts in the robe shop – red, green, blue and yellow. But all with a base colour of black. Mine was just plain black. I questioned Hermione about it. She explained there were four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and got into explaining the characteristics about the people of the house. Hermione had just started explaining Slytherin when "What are you doing here mudblood?" A voice spat. The owner of the voice was tall and had sleek blonde hair. "Ah…just the right timing. This is the perfect example of a Slytherin; Arrogant, mean and pathetic," Hermione gestured to the boy as if he was on display, "Obviously, Slytherin is _not_ the house to get into." I played along and nodded, "Agreed," She linked arms with me and we went into the pet shop, leaving the blonde boy with a 'you did not just do that' expression on his face. "Who was he?"

"Draco Malfoy. Slytherin. Seventh Grader. A huge git," Hermione simply stated while browsing. I laughed, "Are we allowed pets at school?"

"You can either get a cat, an owl, or a toad. Personally, I don't see why anyone would want a toad for a pet," Hermione went over to where I was. I was leaning down and looking at a rather attractive owl. It was a soft white colour tinged with a very light but noticeable blue and had blue, intelligent looking eyes. I ended up buying the owl and naming it 'Bluebell'.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione! You've arrived! And this must be Rosina!" A pink checked, red headed, slightly plump looking woman welcomed us. I greeted her politely after slightly wincing at my name. Hermione and I had arrived at the Weasley's house, or what they called 'the Burrow'. "Why don't you take Rosina up to where she'll be staying?" she said to Hermione then turned back to me. "I'm afraid we don't have enough space to offer you your own room, dear, but I'm sure you will find the company very enjoyable."

"I'm sure I will," I smiled politely and Hermione grabbed my arm and guided me upstairs. A red headed girl was in the room when Hermione and I went in. "Ah, you must be Rosina! I'm Ginny Weasley, I'm a year younger than you," she greeted warmly. "Hi, please, just call me Roz,"

"Roz, why don't you take your stuff out and we'll leave it here and go meet the boys, eh?" Hermione returned my trunk, guitars and amp to normal size with a flick of her wand and a murmur of "_engorgio_". It caused me to fall into a stake of half shock seeing the object enlarge. "Roz!" Hermione called for me when she reached the door. "Huh? Sorry, I'm still not used to this magic stuff," I hurried over. The girls each linked their arm through one of mine and led me to the boys' room. I heard them talking way before we got there – I just didn't notice it. But I realised they were talking about me. "I heard she has real sharp ears," one said. Ginny opened the door, just in time to see one hit another on the back of the head. "Hey guys!" Hermione said excitedly. "'Mione! When did you arrive?" the red head who was hit on the head exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny introduced the boys to me. "This is Fred and George, my twin brothers, and this is Ron, he's in your year," She gestured to the boy who had just spoken, "And this is Harry Potter," she gestured to a black haired boy with green eyes, black glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. "Hi…Rosina?" He tried.

"Just call m e Roz, Rosina's too…" I searched for the word to describe it but finding none, "I don't like it. Awesome scar though," I grinned.

"So what do you think of the house?" Arthur asked while we were having dinner. I looked at the clock that didn't show the time, the pots and pans bewitched to wash themselves… "It's brilliant," I concluded. "Harry had that look on his face when he first came here!" Ron snorted. I looked over to Harry at the same time he glanced at me. We exchanged grins. The rest of dinner was very enjoyable. I found out the Weasley's had three more sons, Bill, Charlie and Percy, who had moved out sometime ago. They also told me about what Fred and George did two years ago, about flying out and quitting school. Mrs Weasley sent us to bed after dinner, assuming we were tired.

Ginny, Hermione and I sat up talking after the lights were switched off by Mrs Weasley. "Can you tell me about…" I didn't know whether or not to bring the subject up, "Voldemort?" The two girls were silent for a moment. Then Hermione started after taking a deep breath, "He's the Dark Lord. He does horrible things to people. Horrible, horrible things. He kills without blinking," Even in the dark, I saw Hermione look down, "He's the one of the most powerful wizard alive…He killed Harry's parents," Ginny finished. "If he's so powerful, why is Hogwarts the only place I'm safe?" my voice was barely a whisper. "Voldemort is only afraid of one wizard – Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said then continued, "And there is only one boy who is known to have survived the killing curse. He escaped with only a scar on his forehead,"

"Harry," I whispered. I started thinking about Hermione had said. Voldemort was a cold-blooded serial killer. But one who kills for entertainment. I fell asleep with dark thoughts.

I woke up in the middle of the night and heard voices talking outside which I identified easily as Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's. I tried not to be nosy and listen to what they were saying but it was hard as they were talking about me. "What do you think of her?" Hermione asked.

"She seems pretty cool, very nice, a bit of a tom-boy," Harry said

"Same here. But, are you sure she's a witch?" Ron asked, "She doesn't seem to have any…powers,"

"Ronald! She's not just any old witch. She's going to be **the** most powerful witch in the century! Plus, she's just not used to the whole magic thing yet," Hermione defended. 'Gee, a reputation to live up to already,' I thought. Ron started talking again, "H-how much does she hear?"

"I dunno, you ask her, but she's asleep right now, so don't worry. Listen, I told her about Voldemort," Hermione said.

"What? I thought you were going to leave that till she's used to this magic stuff!" Harry said, "But how did she react?"

"Nothing…I think she's kinda freaked," Hermione said. Apparently, Ron had tuned out as he burst out, "Huh? What? Argh, doesn't matter. Why didn't she go to Hogwarts before? Shouldn't she have received the letter?"

"Well, Dumbledore said that her family didn't want her to come and they thought that hiding the fact she had Ava Caliente's powers would keep her from any harm," Suddenly it struck me. Why we were home schooled, why were lived in a small town in the middle of nowhere. It was all because of me.

I woke up very early in the morning. Hermione and Ginny were still asleep. I quickly got dressed into a pair of blue boardies and an orange t-shirt and put on a light jumper. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and went downstairs. It was deserted – even Mrs Weasley wasn't up that early. I watched the things quietly cleaning themselves up for a while, then, went out to their backyard. I sat myself down, cross-legged, on the grass and started strumming on my guitar, quietly singing along to it. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the footsteps approaching me. "Morning, Roz!" I looked up, a bit startled, and saw Harry. "Good morning, Mr Potter, how may I be of assistance?" I joked. Harry laughed and sat down next to me. "You play guitar?" he asked, pointing to the guitar I was holding. "Yeah…you know what it is?" I questioned.

"I was raised by my muggle Aunt and Uncle." Harry told me. I nodded. "Just a question…how much do you actually hear?"

"Well…this and that. I can hear stuff but when I'm not really listening, it doesn't really strike me. I don't hear _that _much," I lied. I could hear so much. And ever since the two magicians and showed up at my doorstep, it seemed that my hearing was increased. "So I'm guessing you heard us last night?"

"Last night? No, of course not, I was asleep. Hermione told you," I said quickly then realised what I did. I clasped my hand over my mouth and my eyes widened. That wasn't supposed to happen. He laughed at me and I relaxed, knowing he wasn't mad, "I couldn't help it, sorry," I mumbled.

Breakfast was very filling and delicious and they decided to teach me how to play a wizard's national sport called Quidditch. Harry and Fred explained all the rules while Ron and George went to get the equipment. So it was a game on broomsticks where you have to score points by throwing the quaffle in the hoop and avoid the bludger. And catch the snitch. They decided to teach me how to fly on a broomstick before starting a game. I was so excited. "So you get on the broomstick and kick off." Harry demonstrated. "Come on! Have a go!" Fred handed me a broomstick. I nervously mounted it and kicked off the ground. It was an amazing sensation. I did a circuit before getting back on the ground. "You're a pretty good first time flyer," George complimented. My eyes turned pink. All of them except Hermione were gaping. My eyes turned yellow, "What?"

"Your eyes!" Ron exclaimed, "They were pink and now, they're yellow!"

"My eyes slowly faded back to the blue it was when the confusion in me disappeared. "Oh…they…um, sorta, do that according to my mood," I said. Hermione explained it further and then we started the game. Harry, George, Hermione and I were on one side while Fred, Ginny and Ron were the opposition. Hermione and Ron were keepers, George a chase, Fred played two positions – chaser and keeper, Ginny and Harry were seekers and I was another beater. The game was in full swing when a bludger which I didn't see came flying at me and knocked me off my broom. I heard Hermione and Ginny scream and I closed my eyes and braced myself for the crash. Hopefully, it wouldn't be anything serious. I waited for a few seconds but the crash didn't come. I opened my eyes. The others were staring at me in awe. I looked down. The ground was far below me but I didn't have anything to support me – I was flying.


	5. Chapter 5

When I figured out how to get back down onto the ground, the others, even Hermione, were bursting with a question, "YOU CAN FLY?"

"I seriously had no idea 'bout this!" I exclaimed. "Maybe we should write to Dumbledore about his," Hermione suggested. I nodded. Fred came up to me. "Blimey, Roz, sorry about that bludger,"

"It's ok. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have known I could fly," I grinned.

I spent the rest of the summer playing quidditch, taking lessons from Hermione, writing letters back to my family, bonding with my new friends and playing more quidditch. It had only been a few weeks but I had grown to love the sport. It was such a thriller and I couldn't get enough of it. I had also become very good friends with Ginny, Fred and George and also became best friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron. I also, with Hermione's help, learnt a lot about using my powers and using Ava's memories. I secretly thanked Ava, I would've never been able to catch up otherwise. With all my Gryffindor games, I really hoped I got into Gryffindor. Dumbledore wrote a letter back to us explaining I would be sorted with the first years so I should go with them when I got off the train and he would "investigate" my flying abilities.

"What platform are we going to?" I asked Hermione for the forth time. "9¾" She said, not glancing down at the tickets. We arrived at platform 9 and 10. "I don't get it. I don't see no platform nine and a three quarters," Since Fred and George had already 'graduated', Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were the only ones left at the train station. "You just casually…walk into the barrier," Harry said. I looked at the barrier. "It looks pretty solid to me. Are you sure I can walk into it? This isn't a practical joke or anything, right?"

"No, of course not. Just watch me," I watched as Harry pushed his trolley up to the barrier, checked no one was looking and just slid in. I blinked, "Huh?" Hermione laughed, "Come on, you go first," she gave me a little push and I repeated what Harry did. The first thing I saw when I went right through the barrier was a scarlet steam engine with a sign that read 'Hogwarts Express'. Overhead, I spotted a sign that said 'Platform 9¾'. 'Wow, this stuff is amazing,' I thought, then went to catch up with Harry who was waving at me a little further off. I checked my luggage before getting on the train. My owl, Bluebell, had grown close to me and was very loyal. I had grown attached to it and didn't particularly want to leave it in the baggage compartment. Ron assured it me it would be fine as his owl "Pig" and Harry's owl "Hedwig" were going to be left there as well.

We got onto the train and tried to find an empty compartment. Ginny went searching for her fellow sixth graders. There was one compartment at the very back of the train. We decided to get changed in turns as someone might take our compartment. The boys went first. Hermione and I were just chatting when they returned, looking quite scruffy in their Gryffindor uniform. When I was getting changed, I asked Hermione, "Do you know what house Ava Caliente was in when she went to Hogwarts?"

"I think she was in Gryffindor…why?"

"Do you think there would be a better chance of me being in Gryffindor since she was in it?"

"Stop fretting, Roz! You'll be fine!" she assured me and I changed the subject. "I hate skirts."

Hermione was laughing when we got back to the compartment and I was in a pretty bad mood. It was raining outside. "Help me!" she cried, "Roz is complaining _so much_ about her uniform." I had adapted the boy's way of wearing their uniform.

"Did you get the boy's uniform, Roz?" Ron joked. "No, I was going to…why?" I replied monotonously. They laughed harder. "We thought it'd be funny seeing you in a-a-skirt!" Ron and Harry were in hysterics. Hermione and I just stood there watching them laugh. After a while, I found it funny how they were still laughing and started laughing myself. The rain stopped and the sun started shining. Hermione sensed something. "Guys, HEY! Listen to me!" she yelled to get our attention. We stopped immediately, noting her serious tone. "The rain's stopped." I choked down a laugh. "So?" Ron said carelessly. Hermione looked at me. My eyes turned yellow, "Why are you looking at me?"

"You did it. You made the rain!" She exclaimed. I was still confused, "Eh?"

"You know how you have power to control water? Well, you can control any type of water: rain, the seas and oceans, snow and ice – you should be able to make water shoot out of your own hands!" Hermione handed me an empty bottle, "Fill this up." I stood up to go to the bathroom to fill it up. "Without opening the lid." She instructed. "How am I going to do that?" I asked.

"You know," she said. I searched in Ava's memory. 'How to fill up a bottle of water' I thought. I closed my eyes and imagined myself doing it. The three's gasp broke the silence, I looked at the bottle, now filled with water and grinned. "Let's go pay a visit to the Potter boy, shall we?" I heard a familiar voice sneer from the other end of the train. My grin vanished, "We've got company,"

Draco Malfoy, the blonde dude from Diagon Alley, threw open our compartment door accompanied by two large, dim-looking boys. "Well, well, well, I would've thought you'd be too scared to come back to Hogwarts, Potty," he scorned. "Sod off, Malfoy, you're not welcome here," Ron said. My eyes were a pale red. "Don't you order me around Weasel and my, my, doesn't mudblood look rather ugly today," he laughed and his two thugs laughed with him. They looked so stupid one would expect drool to be dribbling out of their mouths, but no such event. Hermione had told me what a mudblood was before and I was disgusted. I didn't bother hiding my bright red eyes of pure hatred and anger and thunder was cackling outside. Malfoy's eyes travelled across to me. "You're that girl from Diagon Alley!" he smirked, "You won't want to be caught hanging out with them. Your reputation would be marred even before you got to Hogwarts. I'm Draco Malfoy. How about I be nice and ignore your nasty comment back there and you come join us?" he held out his hand to me. I smiled sweetly, stood up and then pretended to take his hand, "Friends?" I took my hand away at the last second. "Go get some real ones," That wiped the smirk right off his face. Harry opened his mouth to say something but I got there before him, "Malfoy is it? Well, _Malfoy_," I spat his name with disgust, "I don't usually associate myself with arrogant, nasty, pathetic excuses for gits and in case you haven't realised because of your tiny pea-brain, I'm talking about you." My eyes were fiery red, "Why don't you get a life and some dry pants instead of annoying my friends," I finished. Draco looked down at his pants. His crotch was surely wet. He glared at me, looking suspicious and embarrassed and stormed off with his friends plodding along after him. I closed the compartment door and looked at the shining sun out the window. My eyes were green with mischief, "That just made my day," I grinned. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed so hard they nearly started crying. When we finally stopped laughing, Harry said. "That was so good. I can't believe you did that,"

"Did what?"

"Stand up to him like that,"

"Hey, he was insulting you guys. That fudging lil'…" I trailed off. Harry and Ron laughed. I plopped back down on my seat then realised, "Did we forget to get something at Diagon Alley?" I looked suspiciously at Hermione. She knew what I was talking about. "A wand? No, Dumbledore has Av-I mean, a spare wand he would like you to use," Even though Hermione caught the word before she said it all out, I heard. But this time I didn't feel guilty. I was determined to become a successful witch and destroy the evil forces.


	6. Chapter 6

I must've fallen asleep sometime on the journey as I was shaken awake by Harry, whose shoulder I had been sleeping on. I muttered a "sorry", and stood up with my friends – they had announced we'd arrived. I followed the three off the train and I heard a voice, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Harry led me to a huge man with dark hair and a dark bushy beard. "Hi Hagrid!" he said.

"Harry! How're ya goin'?"

"Good, thanks, this is Rosina Ferrari,"

"Rosina? O' righ'. Professor Dumbledore tol' me to pick 'er up,"

"I'll leave her with you then!" Harry said and turned back to me, "Cya later, we'll save you a spot on the Gryffindor table!" and went off. After Hagrid gathered up all the first years, he led us through a narrow path to a place where there were a lot of boats and on the other side of the lake was a brightly lit castle with many turrets and towers – Hogwarts. "No more'n four to a boa'!" Hagrid instructed the first years and turned back to me, "Wanna share a boa' wi' me?" He said in his thick accent. I nodded gleefully. We got onto the boat and he made sure everyone was in then shouted "FORWARD!" The boat ride was slow and peaceful. "Rosina, righ'?"

"Please, don't call me that, I hate that name, just call me Roz," I said. He laughed heartily. Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and he was very friendly – I liked him immediately.

When we arrived on the opposite bank, we were led inside the castle and up a set of stairs where we were met by Professor McGonagall, the lady who had accompanied Dumbledore to my house. She seemed very stern. Professor McGonagall made a small speech about the houses and house points and stuff then called me over to her. "Miss Ferrari, you will be sorted last," and disappeared into the huge hall. I started to chat with a young girl next to me. Her name was Millie. She was from a muggle family and she reminded me vividly of my sister Sophie. I suddenly felt a little homesick. Professor McGonagall came back to fetch us after a few minutes. We were ordered to stand in a line and I stood at the very back. The big oak doors opened to a huge auditorium like thing. When we got inside, the first thing I noticed was the ceiling. It was bewitched to look like the sky outside as Hermione had said and it was so beautiful. The ceiling was very high up and there were candles floating in mid air over the four long house tables which were laid with gold plates and goblets. I looked over to the far table to my right. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny waved to me. There was an empty seat next to Harry, I smiled to myself. Then I looked over to my left and spotted Draco Malfoy. He had his arm draped across a girl's shoulder and he was staring at me and smirking. When he realised I was looking at him, he suddenly became very interested in the goblet in front of him. I looked back to the front. The teachers were seated at tables at the front, facing the students. I spotted Professor Dumbledore right in the middle. In front of those tables was a stool with an old hat on it. 'That must be the sorting hat,' I thought. One by one, the students were called up by Professor McGonagall and the hat was placed on their heads. Some took a while but others were really fast. When the hat had made its decision, it shouted out the house's name and the student went to sit with their house as their house cheered for them. Millie Banks was sorted into Gryffindor. Soon, I was the only one left and I felt thousands of eyes staring at me, it made me very nervous. Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "This year, we have a very special year seven…" he paused, "transfer student joining us at Hogwarts. Rosina Ferrari." I went up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head and to my amazement, started talking to me inside my head. "Ah…Rosina Caliente,"

"Ferrari. It's Rosina Ferrari,"

"Yes…but you are still half Caliente,"

"What? How?"

"Well, Ava's DNA was also transferred to you during your power transfer. Have you ever wondered why all your family had light coloured hair and why yours is brown?"

"But -"

"So which house should it be?"

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor," I crossed my fingers.

"Fancying Gryffindor eh? Ava was in that house. I remember her sitting with me on her head some decades ago. You will do well in Gryffindor. Gryffindor it shall be!" and the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted into a wave of claps. I was overjoyed and practically ran to where my friends were. I looked at my tie, which was now red and gold, and my robe, which now, had a Gryffindor crest on it. "I told you you'll make it!" Hermione said excitedly. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" And to my delight, the large but empty plates were filled with delicious looking food. We dug in right away. Halfway through my first plate of food, I felt eyes looking at me, boring into my back. I span around and saw Draco looking at me but when he saw me turn around, he looked away. 'Weird…' I thought and turned back around. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Nothing…" I said. "Your eyes are yellow," Ron said as-matter-of-factly. I silently cursed myself for not being able to control my eyes, "The ghosts," I lied but they fell for it. They went into a long explanation about the different ghosts and ghouls.

After all the food had disappeared, Professor Dumbledore got up to make a speech. It didn't exactly interest me although I still respected him. It was about all the rules and regulations and I had always been more of a rebel. Dumbledore asked Hermione and I to stay behind after the speech. "See you in Gryffindor tower," Ron said and went off with Harry. We were taken up to Dumbledore's office. It was really amazing. I was a little startled to see the paintings just move and talk but it was fine otherwise. There was a beautiful bird next to his desk. "I trust you have explored your powers bit more, Miss Ferrari?" The Professor said when we sat down on the chairs in his office. "Yes sir," I replied stiffly. Dumbledore smiled at me warmly, "Ava was a good friend of mine. And before she left, she instructed me to give her wand to you," He produced a maple coloured wand from his drawer and gave it to me. "You probably won't be needing it when you get used to magic," he said. I smiled at him and took the wand, "Thank you Professor."

"Now about your flying abilities, Rosina, no one has ever had powers like it…" Dumbledore trailed off, "Would you mind showing me?"

"Sure," I said and hovered just above my seat. I had been practising ever since I got the power. I enjoyed it heaps. Sometimes, I even did it absent-mindedly, without realising. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Miraculous," he breathed. I plopped back down on my seat. "Professor," Hermione spoke, "Do people know about Roz's connections with Ava Caliente?"

"Ava Caliente was very well known and very good hearted and yes, my dear, I'm afraid a lot of people would know. That is why Rosina is no longer safe in her own home," Dumbledore said. It was silent for a while then, he spoke again. "Well then, off to bed with you two. You have classes tomorrow! The password is 'Catering Cactus'," he rushed us out of his office and Hermione led me to Gryffindor tower. Well, she more or less had to drag me there as I kept stopping to talk to the paintings.

Soon, we got to a painting of a fat lady, "This is the Fat Lady – the entrance to our common room, so if you ever get lost getting here, just ask one of the paintings. Our password at the moment is catering cactus and it changes every so often," Hermione said enthusiastically. She turned around and gave the painting the password and the painting swung open for us. "What a bizarre password," I laughed. Hermione giggled. We climbed through the painting, into the common room. It was pretty big and looked very cosy with all the arm chairs and sofas. One thing that struck me was that almost everything in the room was red. There were touches of gold and orange around the room but the majority was red. We spotted Harry and Ron sitting around, next to the fireplace, with a few other boys. They waved us over. I was on a bit of a high, still thinking about catering cactuses. They introduced them to me as Seamus, Dean and Neville. When I shook hands with Dean, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing. When I have these laughing fits, they usually last for quite a long time and I stop laughing about what caused me to laugh but at something else, like a snort or a weird gasp. I laughed so hard I collapsed onto the floor and started rolling around, like invisible hands were tickling me. "What did I do?" Dean asked. I waved my hand around, trying to say it wasn't him. Even as I rolled around with my eyes half closed because of my lauhing, I could tell the others were watching with 'what-the' expressions plastered across their faces. "Did you Rictusempra on her or something? A spell to make her laugh this hard?" Harry asked Hermione, laughing at the figure of me rolling across the floor in hysteria. Hermione laughed, "She's probably laughing about our password," One by one, people started laughing – either with me, or at me. The laughing died out around ten minutes later. I stood up, but was still a bit giddy, "Hi, I'm Roz," I introduced myself. My eyes were green and a little watery from the laughing. Before I had an actual conversation with the three boys I had just met, Hermione whisked me off to show me my dorm. I was taken up a set of stairs to a hallway with doors. Hermione pushed open one of the doors and it led to a dorm of five beds. I spotted my trunk and my owl instantly. My bed was next to a window which gave the view of the lake I had travelled across before. Hermione's bed was right next to mine. "We've got a big day tomorrow, get some rest," she said in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the other sleeping girls. I nodded then got ready for bed.


End file.
